umi(海)
by uixalmt
Summary: Kibum / Kyuhyun / KiHyun


Ketika kesadaran mulai didapatkannya, beberapa berkas cahaya mulai merangsek ke dalam pupil matanya. Meski buram masih menyelimuti pandangannya, dia mulai sadar dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan sumber cahaya yang bukan berasal dari lampu ruangan, tapi dari kotak-kotak yang ada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun melengkung, merasakan sangat pegal di seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Ketika dia ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekedar merenggangkan otot, saat itulah dia tersadar dia sedang dalam keadaan terikat di sebuah kursi kayu.

"kau sudah sadar rupanya" suara itu berasal dari siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk di hadapan beberapa layar komputer yang terpampang memutar menyerupai sebuah dinding. Siluet yang diyakini milik seorang lelaki itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Derap langkahnya seolang menggema dalam ruang sepi.

Kyuhyun mencoba menajamkan pandangannya. "nu..gu?"

Namja itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan namja manis yang tengah menjadi tawanannya. "Cho Kyuhyun. Jenis kelamin, laki-laki. Umur, 23 tahun. Pekerjaan, seorang guru taman kanak-kanak" dengan suara angkuhnya, namja itu mulai berucap, mengartikan deretan kata yang terpampang di kartu identitas yang tengah dipegangnya. "kau sudah tak membutuhkan ini" dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

KLIK

JEZZ..

Dan sebuah api muncul dari kotak yang nyatanya adalah sebuah pematik korek api. Diarahkannya api kuning kebiruan itu ke hadapannya dan dengan perlahan membakar lembar identitas. "selamat datang di Port Mafia" dari cahaya api yang menyala, nampak wajah datar dengan rahang keras itu mengulaskan senyum di garis lurus bibirnya.

Selanjutnya, dua pasang onix berwarna karamel dan hitam legam itu saling menatap begitu dalam.

.

Langit biru, deru ombak yang menghantam karang dan desiran angin yang cukup kencang menjadi teman Kyuhyun mengisi hari-hari. Ingin dia berlari keluar dari kungkungan kamar mewah yang menahannya. Namun hanya ada dua jalan dari sini. Sebuah pintu berukir naga dan sebuah balkon tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

Keluar dari pintu, sama saja dengan berterus terus mengatakan bahwa 'aku ingin kabur' dan berakhir dengan kembali ditendang masuk ke kamar ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun yakin di balik pintu berdaun ganda itu terdapat beberapa penjaga dengan tubuh yang jelas berkali lipat besarnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya.

Kaluar dari balkon dengan cara menggantungkan sprei dan selimut di pagar pembatas -layaknya tuan putri yang ingin menemui kekasihnya-, itu sama saja dengan 'cari mati'. Bagaimana tidak, jika diujung selimut yang akan digantungnya, tajamnya karam dan derasnya ombak sudah menantinya.

"heuh.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Matanya masih menatap jauh ke seberang lautan. Menyandarkan tubuh di pagar pembatas balkon, membiarkan angin laut menyapa kulit pucatnya dan menari-narikan surai eboninya.

Berapa lama Kyuhyun ada disini. Bahkan dia sudah lupa untuk menghitung hari. Sejak dia tersadar dalam keadaan diikat, dirinya sudah digiring kemari dan tak dibiarkan keluar barang sesentipun.

Ceklek

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika telinganya menangkap suara daun pintu terbuka. Namja si pembakar kartu identitas itu muncul dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Begitu cocok dengan gayanya yang angkuh bak bos. Ah, mungkin dia memang bos di sini. Dia memilih duduk di sofa single yang berada di sudut ruangan. Matanya memandang keluar menatap langit yang tak terbatas. "bersiaplah" ucapnya ketika Kyuhyun sudah masuk kembali ke kamar dan berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"untuk?"

"cuci otak"

"EH?" apa dia bilang? Apakah yang dia maksud memasukkan otak ke dalam mesin cuci, memutar-mutarnya agar noda yang mengotorinya tersaring dalam kasa yang terpasang lalu mengeringkannya dengan mesin pengering?

Mata kelam itu menatap mata yang tengah membulat karena terkejut. Dari wajah datarnya seolah dia mengatakan. _Bodoh! Kau jelas tau apa yang kumaksud dengan cuci otak tidaklah seperti itu._

"AKU INGIN PULANG!" dihentakkannya kakinya sebelum dihempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kusur. Mulutnya manyun. Tunggu. Bukankah dia seharusnya memasang wajah ketakutan? Dia sedang berada di hadapan namja yang dia yakini adalah bos mafia. Namja yang telah menculiknya dan mengurung dirinya dalam kamar mewah yang jelas lebih besar dari apartemen yang dia sewa.

" aku tidak menculikmu" namja datar itu berucap mengklarifikasi ucapan hati Kyuhyun.

Harus diakui Kyuhyun, dia tidaklah diculik. Dia jelas ingat, saat itu sekolah TK tempatnya mengajar sedang mengadakan _tour_. Mereka sedang menaiki sebuah kapal boat untuk mencapai ke sebuah pulau. Alih-alih memperingatkan anak-anak agar tidak bermain di dekat pagar pembatas, dirinya justru tergelincir dan tanpa sengaja tercebur ke laut. "itu benar. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau membawaku ke rumah sakit dan melaporkan kasus ku ke polisi?" Kyuhyun masih dengan mode merajuknya "Pokoknya aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

"hanya ada satu jalan jika kau memaksa untuk keluar"

"jalan yang mana?" Kyuhyun berjalan semangat mendekat pada sosok pria dingin yang sedang ada dalam ruangannya yang sama dengannya.

Mata sekelam malam itu menatap mata berbinar berbinar Kyuhyun. Dia kemudian menarik kedua ujung tangan Kyuhyun, member kode agar namja manis itu duduk berjongkok di hadapannya yang sedang di atas sofa. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "mati"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tubuhnya melemas hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai. "pa-paling tidak, tidak-tidak dengan cuci otak kan?"

"orang yang sudah mengetahui akan adanya organisasi ini harus bersumpah untuk setia dan melupakan segala masa lalunya" nada tajam dengan tatapan menghunus itu masih diberikannya untuk namja mungil di hadapannya.

"berarti.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. " ..kau juga begitu?" masih dalam tatapannya yang mengarah pada lantai, entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sangat sesak.

"ya" masih dengan nada angkuh dan datar namja yang nyatanya memang benar bos Port Mafia itu berucap.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang sensasi dingin di pipinya. "kenapa air matanya keluar?" Dia menatap bingung pada tetesan air mata yang dia tengadahkan pada kedua tangannya. "kenapa, hiks, bagaimana bisa, hiks.." bahkan kini nafasnya sudah sudah sesenggukan khas seseorang menangis keras.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika dagunya ditarik paksa untuk menatap sepasang mata di hadapannya. Wajah yang sedari tadi hanya berisi keangkuhan itu sudah sepenuhnya berubah dengan keterkejutan sekaligus kekhawatiran. Mata mereka masih terus memandang dalam, hingga namja yang mempunyai posisi tertinggi di organisasi gelap itu mulai mendekatkan dan memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai menutup ketika bibirnya mulai merasakan sentuhan bibir kenyal milik Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat akibat dari reaksi keterkejutannya. Dia tidak menolak ciuman itu, tetapi juga tidak menerimanya. Atensinya lebih mengarah pada seberkas cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Begitu menyilaukan hingga menghantarkannya memasuki sebuah padang ilalang.

" _kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak berpisah" pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan ini berasal dari seorang bocah pada bocah lainnya yang sedang duduk disampingnya._

" _mianhae Kibum. Aku ingin bersamamu.." mata Kyuhyun menatap sendu mata Kibum "tapi aku juga ingin bersama mereka.." kali ini tatapan memohonlah yang dilayangkannya pada sahabat sekaligus keluarga yang telah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun hidup dan besar di panti asuhan._

" _kau akan meninggalkanku" Kibum langsung beranjak pergi, dia benar-benar marah pada satu-satunya orang yang mau dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kibum tak berani membayangkan bagaimana dia harus melanjutkan hidup jika Kyuhyun tak lagi bersamanya._

" _KIBUM, AKU BERJANJI AKAN KEMBALI" Kyuhyun berteriak pada sosok Kibum yang mulai menghilang diantara tingginya ilalang. "BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK MELIHAT LAUT BERSAMA-SAMA?" dan hanya suara ilalang yang saling bergesekan karena tiupan anginlah yang menjawab pertanyaanya._

'mianhae Kibum. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah pergi lagi' Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya. Bibirnya membalas ciuman dari orang yang sudah lama menunggunya .

Mereka menikmati tautan bibir yang semakin memanas itu ditemani dengan langit yang sudah mulai menguning. Kyuhyun bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Kibum untuk pertama kalinya, ketika dirinya dulu menangis di bawah pohon maple. Menjadikan Kibum satu-satunya sandaran sejak saat itu. Kyuhyun juga bersyukur karena Kibum saat ini tak mempunyai ingatan hari ketika ia meninggalkan Kibum. Dan jika semua ingatan itu harus dihilangkan dari memorinya, Kyuhyun rela. Asalkan dengan itu dia bisa kembali bersama Kibum.

.

THE END

.

Ini apa(?) niat mau menghilang, eh malah muncul ff satu jam-an tanpa proses editing ini. Molla. Wakaranai. Don't know. Tak taulah. Tiba-tiba pengen nulis paragraf-paragraf ketika aku merasa bosan menyentuh sistem persamaan, garis parabola dan semua tetek bengek angka serta huruf yagn absurd. Belum lagi analisis berpikirnya. ah, ah, ah.

Desember Ceria aja deh. Sumpah. Ini ff ancur banget. Ngga usah direview juga gpp.


End file.
